


Counting Kisses

by carolion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Trauma, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolion/pseuds/carolion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has not kissed anyone in a very long time. But this is the first time he really wants to again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> dumb dumb dumb short little vignette in lower-case.

derek has not kissed anyone in a very long time.

he remembers it though, the way mouths press against each other and lips touch. he remembers kisses that were dry, kisses that were wet, sweet kisses, filthy ones, chaste ones, and kisses that made him feel invincible. of course he had been young then too, and prone to feeling invincible, with his future rolled out in front of him like an unending horizon and a pretty girl pressing him down into his bed. 

kissing came easier back then. laughing and stroking his hands along her skin, smiling at the sound of her giggles and knotting his fingers in her hair, ignoring her when she complained that he’d muss it up. she had been bright and beautiful, and his entire world. he never really saw it coming, and maybe that was his greatest fault. he loved her. he never suspected a thing. 

for years afterwards, he couldn’t seem to get the ashy taste of betrayal out of his mouth. and even when that finally faded, he went around swallowing guilt, unable to hold a woman’s gaze for too long, unwilling to return her smile. all of them looked like her.

it’s not until he’s got some smart-mouthed, big-eyed kid by the shirt collar hauled across a vet’s surgical table, trying to intimidate him into cutting derek’s arm off with a bonesaw, that he falters and thinks - _‘i could.’_

stiles' mouth is wet and trembling a little from his panting breaths, but derek doesn’t want to look away, doesn’t taste ash in his mouth as he stares. he wants, and it’s a desire so instinctual and natural and yet so long-forgotten, that he nearly forgets himself and _does_.

but that might have been the wolfsbane talking, anyway. 

(later on, lucid then, derek stares and tries not to stare and deliberately does not lick his lips. stiles is nothing like her. and derek wants to learn how to kiss again.)


End file.
